Ginny's Secret: Hiding & Memories
by EchoLight9337
Summary: 1st part of Ginny's secret. Her 6th year at Hogwarts was a secret to her family & Harry. 8 months after the final battle, Ginny revives her memories of last year & war. Warning- Slight Violence. Feel free to review.


_**8 Months after the Final Battle**_

Ginny Weasley sat quietly on her bed. Everywhere was silence. Now she was alone in her room. No even noticed when she went & why she went to her room, without having dinner. Hermione & Ron were in Australia, searching for the former's parents. Bill was in shell cottage, with fleur. Charlie was returning tomorrow, he preferred to stay alone. Percy was talking to Mr. Weasley, about the new ministry. And George, he isn't George now. With Fred, his senses, his happiness, his soul, everything left. Mrs. Weasley was trying her best to talk to him, to comfort him, none of these worked.

Ginny was staring at the sky but wasn't stargazing. She was lost in memories, which became usual now. As she was sitting, her hands roamed. Because tonight she was lost in the memories of her last year, which no Weasley, Harry or Hermione knew. That year was worst than her first year.

* * *

_**1st August, 1997**_

Kingsley's voice said- _The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming_. Many voices shrieked. The shield around the Burrow broke. With many cracks, guests started to disapparate and death eaters started apparating. She couldn't find Harry. Then saw no Ron or Hermione. They left. Grief and relief stuck her together. She was now fighting, but her Charlie caught her hand and apparated inside burrow. She felt furious, she wanted to fight and her family was protecting her like a wee baby. Then every one of her family was there but not alone. Even the death eaters were there. One of them roared

"Where is Potter? Don't try to lie, we know he was here. Where is he? Hidden under his cloak again? Tell me."

"We don't know where he is. He went away yesterday, after his birthday. He wasn't there in the wedding too." Bill said hiding fleur behind him.

"And what about that Mudblood." The other spat. Ginny's blood boiled, if Charlie wasn't holding her this tightly, she must've punched him. "And your youngest son? Friends with Potter aren't they"

"Hermione left straight after the wedding. And Ron is unwell. He got spattergroit." Mrs. Weasley replied in a small voice.

After a few hours, at dawn, when the house was nearly destroyed in the name of searching and investigating, they left with warning of coming back. Mr. Weasley sent a patronus to the trio.

* * *

_**1st September, 1997; 9 ¾ station**_

Mrs. Weasley was silently crying as she came to drop Ginny. She was now trying to stop Ginny going back since when they came to know that Snape is the new headmaster. She was scared, wanted to keep safe her only daughter. She said-  
"Ginny promise me, you will stay safe. Keep a low profile. Don't mess up with anyone. This year will not be the same. Do anything but stay safe, alive. Please, promise me."

It annoyed her when everyone is trying to keep her safe, underestimating her. It was torturous. Still after seeing her mother's face, she melted. The train signaled to move. She hurryingly said- "take care, mum. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise, I will stay 'alive'." but last of her words her words weren't heard because of the noise of the train.

Ginny went to find compartment. She saw Neville and Luna talking but caught some of his last words only.

"That slime ball… Ginny come on sit with us" before I could ask. I smiled, sitting beside Luna and asked what they were talking about. Luna replied

"Oh! Neville was showing his happiness on the appointment of our new headmaster and professors" then looked at the compartment door where a few Slytherin were passing. After they left, Neville closed the door, casting a silencing charm and continued – "Exactly, how could a person could become headmaster who so much scared of shampoos." He said with mock amusement. For the first time in weeks, she laughed and was glad he didn't ask about Harry. Maybe Luna told him.

After a few hours, it was Luna to rise the topic- "this year is going to be so different."

"Yes. Like our 1st and 4th year joined together." Ginny said. "Especially with the death eater creeping inside Hogwarts" Neville inserted. He continued-  
"we can't just sit and see what's going on. We've to do something." He looked like he will hit something or someone.

Luna: We can restart the DA.

Ginny: but Luna, in DA we learned practical defense which Harry taught us. And he was the best. Who can replace him?

Neville: but we've to do at least try our best. And we all know about hexing and defense talent, Ginny.

Ginny: but

Neville: no buts… we are doing this. Are you with us?

Ginny thought about her promise to her mother. She said she'll stay alive, and a bit of rebel won't kill her. She smirked and gladly accepted.

* * *

_**5th September, 1997; 1 AM; Great Hall**_

Collin (whispering): are you sure Ginny? This is madness, complete madness. We can tell them separately. What is the need for this? They will know. Ginny…

But his pleading stopped at the sight of Neville and Luna standing with buckets full of blood red colour. They were smiling.

Neville: we got everything you asked. But how will we write them.

Ginny: oh please, Neville. You are talking to a graffiti artist. Remember, this was what I used to do in my 1st year.

Collin shuddered at that thought.

Neville (grinning brightly): come on. Let's make Carrows and Snape sorry to return here. Fast there places are there too. **Wingardium Leviosa**

Neville levitated Ginny, Luna and the colour buckets so that they could perform their art.

* * *

_**Graffiti:-**_

**Great hall:** Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting

**Entrance Hall:** Enemies of the Chosen one, Beware.

**Charms corridor:** Weasley is our king

**Outside Dark arts classroom:** DE- Dung Eaters.

* * *

_**10th September, 1997; Dark arts classroom**_

They haven't done anything since the graffiti show. They got a good response. Furious Carrows, sneering Snape, lastly overjoyed and confident students who started to show their support. Recently, someone (Patil sisters and Seamus) sent Snape a bottle of strawberry- vanilla scented shampoo. Dung bombs were common under the Carrows' seats. But Ginny sensed that they knew about their involvement and will be doing something big… soon.

Due to lack of students, all houses were taking classes together. This was actually the 1st teaching class of Dark Arts. Earlier classes ended with introductions, speeches and dung bombs.

Amycus Carrow: well, well. Today is going to be your 1st practical session. (To a Slytherin boy) Bring the detention worms.

Later, the boy brought some scared 1st years.

Carrow: this is your practical. You've to perform cruciatus curse on these midgets. How'll not follow my orders, will receive with similar punishments.

Many gasped. So this was their plan- Ginny thought. Either curse us or make us curse others. Slytherins with no problem proceeded towards the group of kids.

Ginny (thought): I would rather get tortured than do this. Cruciatus doesn't kill. I'll be alive.

With this she stood between the kids and others.

Ginny (in a tough, determined voice): I'll not do it and won't allow others to do it. How can you do this?

Everyone stared while Carrow was smirking. Suddenly he raised his wand and screamed "crucio"

Ginny's screamed rang through the class, the corridors. Carrow ordered Slytherins to curse her at that very moment. Her scream made Collin run out of the class to fetch other teachers. By that time, she fainted and blood was dripping down from her nose.

* * *

_**11th September, 1997**_

Because of Ginny's 'disturbance' in the class, she got detention. When she reached to the class, she saw blood quills on the desk. She understood her detention. Amycus was there and ordered her to write 100 times- the dark lord is the most powerful sorcerer in the world. When she wrote, she saw it embed on back of her palm. Suddenly, filch came to summon Carrow because a few students were making trouble. He left. Ginny saw the line, she didn't wanted it in her skin so she started writing different line like- 'Dumbledore is the most powerful sorcerer in the world', 'Harry Potter-the chosen one wins', ' eat slugs, Voldemort' and many other. The parchment filled with her blood both from quill and her hand. Her hand looked a complete mess, like many knives peeled her skin. But she was satisfied because that line is not on her palm. She left the parchment there and ran to Neville for some Murtlap essence.

The series of detentions and punishments went on. The DA started and Neville, Ginny and Luna were the leaders. Neville helped in charms and cured students after their detentions. (Students receiving detentions were not permitted to go hospital wing). Luna helped in cheering and motivating them. Ginny taught new and advanced hexes and planned pranks. She lost her quidditch captaincy and visits to hogsmead. Neville and Ginny became fast friends. Nearly everyone thought they were dating. But their relation was more like brother-sister. Ginny jokes- "I became used to of having brothers with me. Since none of them are here, I made a new one." She, sometimes, used to sleep in 7th years boy dormitory while planning with Neville, on Harry's bed.

* * *

_**20th October, 1997**_

Voldemort stood in front of Harry, who is wand less. He raises his wand, a green light emitting from it, hitting Harry at the chest. He died falling on Voldemort's feet.

"NO"

Ginny was jerked awake. Neville, with a pale face, was shaking her. Half of the Gryffindor house was outside their room.

Ginny: Another silly nightmare. I'm so sorry.

Seamus: Another?

Neville: no one heard you screaming before.

Ginny: I used silencing charms. Maybe forgot tonight. I'm having them since the night Dumbledore…

Lavender (now sitting beside Ginny): it's okay. I've some dreamless sleep potion…

Ginny: no, thanks Lavender. But they make situation more horrible. Its fine, I'm fine now.

* * *

Till now Ginny had received nearly 50 detentions, tortured more than 30 times, sent to forest nearly 10 times, tied in the dungeons for atleast 5 times and the rest of the times, was beaten in a muggle way. Her skin was full of scars and bruises. She along with Neville and Luna tried to steal Gryffindor's sword (it shouldn't be with some stinking Slytherin).Neville and Seamus were in 2nd position. Seamus' face was unrecognizable; Neville became used to of limping. The other girls wore heavy makeup to hide their bruises. Full sleeves, high necks with jeans became fashion for everyone. DA continued their pranks. Quibbler articles were expanded and glued to the walls with permanent sticking charms. On the last dinner before Christmas holidays, they added love potion containing Snape's hair in Alecto's juice which _accidently_ got exchanged to Amycus' and the potion showed its effect the moment he drank. Suddenly he stood on the table, started singing for Snape. Every single person was seen to be laughing. Amycus kicked his beloved sister when she tried to stop him. The moment when Amycus was about to kiss Snape, he was petrified by_ love of his life_.

* * *

_**21st December, 1997**_

Neville, Seamus, Patil sisters, Lavender, Ginny, Luna, Collin shared a compartment in train, laughing about last night (which was revenge for beating up Ginny and Neville). Ginny was still in pain they did hurt her, her cheeks ached while laughing.

Neville: My Gran is going to be so proud of me (pointing his swollen eye). Won't she, Ginny?

Ginny: Yeah. Sadly, I can't tell anyone. The last thing everyone said to me was to stay safe. I'm sure my scars won't my safety at Hogwarts. They themselves stay in danger every time and ask me to keep safe. I've been practicing to walk normally since two days. Even you don't say anything.

Luna: whatever you say, gin. But you've been very brave and motivated us. Be like this, don't change.

Before Ginny could contradict her, the train stopped like her 2nd years. Dementors- that was everyone's 1st thought. Then the door opened where two death eaters were standing pointing their wands at Luna. They were in the ministry also.

"There is she. Take her"

Everyone stood with wands out and Neville stood infront of Luna as Harry stood for Ginny at the ministry. Ginny aimed a silent bat-bogey on the 1st one. But the 2nd man, blowed ups the whole compartment and everyone blacked out.

Ginny was revived by Seamus. The compartment was destroyed, new bruises were on everyone's faces, Neville nearly broke his wand from his grip and Luna wasn't there. There was a new black bruise on her cheek. No one speaks a word till the station. Neville roamed around Ginny like her shadow, like she too will be kidnapped. Suddenly something warm hit her legs. The DA coin was glowing; she took it out, it read- "I'm ok. Run DA. LL". Neville too saw it in his coin, a ghost of smile on his face.

They walked by Mrs. Weasley, who hugged Ginny that it hurt her. Neville saw this and started a conversation with her. Bill saw the black bruise on her cheek and asked about it.

Ginny (in cracked voice): on the train, we were attacked. They kidnapped Luna.

No one asked anything and she spent her holiday, in her room. Everyone thought she was hit by Luna's news. But she was trying to hide herself and talk to Neville about the next DA sessions. She also nicked some of WWW products.

* * *

_**25th February, 1998**_

She and Collin got detention because they burnt Weasley's Wildlife whiz-bangs in the entrance hall. But this detention was different for both. Both Carrows were standing, grinning evilly. She knew she was in serious problem

Amycus: so Ginevra, we decided that you'll not receive any punishment or detention, if…

Alecto: if you tell us, where is Harry Potter?

Her heart skipped a beat. Damn, she's trapped. Silently, her hand reached to the DA coin and pressed it signaling she was in danger. But they didn't know where she was.

Ginny: how would I know where he is?

Amycus: oops. You don't know where your _love_ is?

Ginny: maybe my love is not as good as your love for Snape, professor.

Alecto slapped Ginny, whose cheeks were bleeding because of the rings in Alecto's hand.

Amycus: no Alecto. We need her in taking condition. So Ginny, where is Potter?

Ginny: maybe having a tea party with our stinking lord.

And she screamed. Both Carrows were cursing her at the same moment.

Alecto (screeched): you blood traitor. Tell us the truth or die.

She took out a knife and placed it in her throat. Ginny took out her wand and hexed her so strong that she fainted. Amycus was now beyond furious and pushed Ginny on the wall, which hit her head and blood started trickling out. She was kicked and tortured again but wasn't able to scream. She could feel it. These were her last moments. She saw her family smiling, her friends, Neville, Hermione, and Harry when he kissed her after the match.

A white light came from nowhere and Ginny closed her eyes.

* * *

_**3rd march, 1998**_

Ginny woke up in RoR. Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, many other. She smiled a bit but cheeks hurt, but managed to ask-

"What happened? How am I here? What's wrong with me?

McGonagall: you still've 2 broken ribs, healing fractured leg, and many bruises. Mr. Longbottom found you in the dungeons bleeding profusely. He oblivated their memories. You were out for a week. All sorts of communication network are not safe. Thus we couldn't inform your parents.

Ginny: No professor, please. Don't tell them. They are already worried. Bill's attack, George's ear and Ron… I'll heal up, right? Then there definitely no need. Please.

McGonagall: if you say so, Ginny (everyone's shocked). But I'll say, I'm proud to have you in my house, you are definitely some Gryffindor. But the curse slowed your healing. Your parents'll come to know. What will we say?

Ginny: we'll make up something, professor. I would say I tripped from the stairs. Yes, that will do.

McGonagall: very well then. Take care of yourself, Ginevra. We must leave, if the Carrows come to know…

The entire teachers and most of the students left, wishing her well.

* * *

_**23rd march, 1998**_

Ginny was summoned in McGonagall's office. She was healed but still limping. She went there to see her father, pale faced standing near the fireplace. For a second, she was sure he knew everything. But later came to know that on was seen with Harry and Hermione and the family is going to hiding. They asked her to leave at once, but she couldn't. She had some unsolved business. Saying to pick up her stuff, she met her friends told them everything and she knew this was, maybe, her last day in Hogwarts. She said-

Guys, I'm going. Maybe forever. But you'll keep the DA on. Don't let them win. (She started giving her stuff). Seamus, its WWW latest mini edition. Colin this is a list of stuff, I planned to do, but you guys've to do it now. Neville, here are some books on defense and charms, I got it from Hermione. I'm sorry that I had to leave but…

Before the end of her line, she was hugged by the whole house.

and Ginny flooed to Tonks' house, since Muriel's was full. She was welcomed by a huge Tonks.

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

Tonks gave birth to Teddy, Teddy Remus Lupin, who was a metamorphmagus, like Tonks. Ginny became the official babysitter of Teddy, who really liked her hair.

* * *

_**2nd may, 1998**_

Ginny was in Muriel's. She was talking to Fred and George about their newly invented mini quidditch set. She was relieved to know about Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Suddenly, her mother left saying, fleur needs her help and asked them to stay in home. She found it suspicious but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, the DA coin glowed, it read- HP's here. We're fighting. She nearly shrieked. Fred and George asked the matter and she showed them the coin.

Both of them: Blimey. That's why mum left. We need to go there. Gin, you stay at home.

They proceeded towards the fire place but the floo powder was snatched by Ginny.

Ginny (screaming and fighting tears): I' m not a child. I'm going with you. You guys treat me as if I'm of Teddy's age. I thought at least you guys would understand me but no. no one understands me. No one cares what I think.

The twins were startled. Ginny NEVER cried. They politely tried to reason her, but

Ginny (glaring): oh no. I'm a small baby. Alright go on. There is a curfew in village. Go, try apparating. I'd love to see how you manage to enter Hogwarts.

Now, they were shocked. Was there little gin trying to blackmail them? Maybe they had to take her.

* * *

"Stay in the room. Stay in the room." Ginny said pacing around the RoR. Is she a child? She who was possessed by Voldemort, fought in the ministry, school, best hexer, DA leader, is supposed to stay at room. She came to fight, not cry in a corner. Why couldn't she fight? Why?

Why couldn't she fight? She was said to stay in the room, no one said don't fight. She closed her eyes in concentration and thought- I want to fight without getting out of the room. The room did its miracle. Long door-like open windows appeared. Now she can gladly stay in the room.

* * *

Thank Merlin, Harry had work in RoR. Now she can easily fight. She was searching where Tonks go, not noticing someone stunning her from behind.

Oh god, Ginny. Why did you get out of room? **Rennervate**.

Ginny woke up in Charlie's arms who was sobbing and didn't realize her wakening. She suddenly saw someone from behind wand raised, so she screamed-**Reducto**. Charlie jumped in surprise and hugged her. She shoved him aside and continued fighting.

* * *

Coward, riddle. Thinks he is the greatest. Ginny thought as she made her way to the great hall, after hearing the ultimatum. Then saw the bodies- the Lupins, poor Ted, she couldn't help but think. Then something poked her eyes like needle. Her family was standing around a body. She ran to see there was lying-Fred. The world stopped. She felt like world was took over by dementors. She didn't notice when Hermione came and hugged her. She couldn't take it. She needed to leave and went near the forest, saw an injured girl.

* * *

Hagrid carried his body. "No, not his body, he was not dead. He's somewhere here. He couldn't leave us, leave me." But her worst nightmare came true. It WAS Harry Potter. It was more painful than a thousand of cruciatus. He's not dead. He can't die. She chanted.

* * *

She was dueling with Bellatrix when a killing curse narrowly passes her face. She didn't care. She might now prefer death. But suddenly, her mother came, started dueling with Bellatrix and killed her.

Then she saw him. Alive. Challenging Tom. And winning, killing him, surviving for the 2nd time. She hugged him. She was grieving but was happy. She needed peace and when kept her head in her mum's shoulder, she realized she had enough.

* * *

She went to bath, borrowing clothes from Hermione's bag. It was lunch-time. Kingsley was announced minister and McGonagall as headmistress. I sat near Harry who was holding my hand. I looked at him and lost in his green eyes. But someone patted my shoulder, she saw Neville, who had a lot more scars now.

Neville: sorry to interrupt your staring but you guys've more than enough time now. (To Ginny) But there is something, we need to do.

He nearly dragged her in front of the head's table. He started

"Excuse me. Attention please. We've a special announcement to make, which is really important."

The hall silenced. Neville still held Ginny's hand and everyone was sure they were talking about their relationship. Harry's heart stopped beating.

"Ok. So, um… (He looked at Ginny- help me while she shuddered) we are actually asking something. It's new but I guess you you'll us."

"Will you stop being a mystery man, say it." "Anyway. It's our kind request to… um…

"Leave it. I'll do it. We wanted your permission, professor McGonagall, to officialize Dumbledore's Army."

Everyone cheered while Harry was breathing again. McGonagall agreed but Neville wasn't done.

"That's excellent. But since I won't be here next year, so Ginny'll you (silence), please (shock), with cherry on top (Harry forgot what is breathing), become DA's leader"

Then laughter erupted. Ginny agreed And Harry breathed seeing Neville's done.

Neville silently and alone asked her-will you tell them about the Carrows. She shook her head and threatened to hex him if he said anything.

She took her seat back and kissed her. All was well.

* * *

But from then, he hardly talked to her. Too busy for Hogwarts repairing and Auror training while the DA, quidditch, NEWTs and Head duties kept her engaged. She went home for Easters on her mum's request. 3 more months then she'll be out of Hogwarts. She wasn't sure about future.

Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice a black owl on window. She took the letter, with her name in it. She opened it and read it once, twice, and thrice and Merlin knows till when. Then she understood what was written in the letter and screamed.

* * *

The whole burrow shook; everyone was running to Ginny's room with wands in hand. Bill, who just reached burrow, opened the door to find Ginny on floor staring at nothing.

She looked at them and said

I'm offered to play Chaser for Holyhead Harpier.


End file.
